


Bored

by MegaClod459



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaClod459/pseuds/MegaClod459
Summary: Sugilite is bored. Sardonyx is an annoying shit. The two fusions can't agree on what to do.





	Bored

Sugilite: AAAAAHHH! IM SO BORED!  
Sardonyx: Oh, dahling, you don't have to shout. There are many wonderful things we can do.

Sugilite: You mean punch your face in? Cool! Hold still.  
Sardonyx: (Frantically) No dahling! I don't want to have my oh so lovely face smashed in. Why don't we sing?

Sugilite: No.  
Sardonyx: Oh, come on sugar. I'll even let you choose any song you want!  
Sugilite: (Smirks) Any song?  
Sardonyx:(slowly nods) Any song...  
Sugilite: (stands up) My anaconda don-  
Sardonyx: NO!  
Sugilite: What do ya want, pencil neck? Want me to sing "Barbie Girl" or some shit?  
Sardonyx: No, but you can try something a little more...appropriate.  
Sugilite: (sits down) Fuck you.  
Sardonyx: Yes dahling, everyone would love to do that.  
Sugilite: (raises eyebrow) Really? That's all you can come up with?  
Sardonyx: (embarrassed)...yes.  
Sugilite: (laughs maniacally)  
Sardonyx: Insulting others may not be my strong suit but I 'rock' at other things! OHOHOHOHOH!!!

Sugilite: (unamused) Bitch get off my stage.


End file.
